earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Zhevros Siphonis
=Personal History= Zhevro's relationship with Berlshenk is somewhat skewed, perhaps only a simple acquaintance. Others aren't even aware that the two have met, and those who do know, know nothing. Whatever the two have in common are hidden from the public. While their relationship is rather non-existent, the two actually have been companions ever since the battle at Mount Hyjal. His sister, Merinda, is not even aware of their friendship, and Zhevros wishes to keep it that way, simply to fool around. Zhevros has aided Berlshenk in countless ways, most situations regarding his demonic scar on his left arm. The Night Elf has helped Berlshenk unmask the scar's abilities, and was able to discover its regenerative abilities. Being a Demon Catcher, Zhevros knows much about demons and is able to combat them easily. Not to be mistaken as a Demon Hunter, Zhevros catches demons for the sake of legal tender (A.K.A, gold). He is able to skin the hides of the demons, and use their flesh as special armor against their kind. Although, while demon armor is widely used against other demons, demonhide is also useful for everyday activities, such as camping or simple clothing. The reason why people are not aware of their friendship is because Zhevros talks to Berlshenk by mail, almost all the time. A few times the two actually met in person, and they were easily missed by most. When they meet, they usually shy away from the public. Why their secrecy? Zhevros simply likes to keep secrets. He grew up keeping secrets, and still hasn't changed his habits. Although, his secrets are simple playful tricks. He does not keep any serious secrets, other than secret of Berlshenk's fake death. However, he only regards it as a playful trick as well and keeps it to himself, just to snicker at others when they converse about it. Born about a few years before Merinda, Zhevros is the eldest child of the Siphonis family. Like Merinda, he was regarded as an outcast due to his family, and usually spent his time alone until his sister was born. The two were inseparable siblings and would usually go running around together, and would sometimes get lost in the process. Zhevros was never involved in any battles, considering that others would not trust him, nor his sister in the army. The family would always relocate when things went sour with them and their neighbors, and never interacted with others unless it was for supplies. However, when the Third War came around, Zhevros was enraged at the sight of his homeland ravaged by demonic forces, and became a demon catcher. With his occupation, he would find and skin demons for their hides, and create armor that had the ability to repel their own powers against them. He was successful, and made a lot of money in return. He had never been involved in any wars, and didn't quite think he would despite the circumstances. However, when the call to arms was raised, he answered it. The thing is, this was his first call to arms, and it was for Mount Hyjal. The very first war he participated in was the Third War, and his very first battle was at Mount Hyjal. It was there where he met Berlshenk and began a good, albeit secretive companionship. =Physical Appearance= Emotionless, calm, and rather mischievous, Zhevros displays no emotion other than a blank face. Some say he's anti-sociable, but in truth he is actually a playful and friendly Night Elf. His emotionless demeanor is just a trick to throw other people off. Pink-skinned like his brethren, Zhevros shows no sign of difference, other than that his skin is much more rough, almost like sandpaper. He shows much masculinity, and looks to be quite strong, seeing as he wears platemail around and doesn't seem to break a sweat even after an hour-long run. His eyes are a bright glowing silver, like his sister, and his hair is messy and wild, running around his head and completely free. He is about a feet taller than his sister. Even so, it is still slightly shorter than normal Night Elves. Regardless, he uses his height to his advantage, and favors it more than any other. Category:Journal's Misc.